How to rock cousin's
by I-am-me2019
Summary: I adopted this story from shaded butterfly! Sp heres the summary Stevie's cousin comes to town, her name is bambi. She can tell that stevie and Zander like each other, and are going to get them together by the end of the school year. Will it or will it not happen? Zevie! Kavin! Grelson! And OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

Stevie's POV

I was so bored! Kevin and Nelson were playing Furious Pigeons on their phones, Kacey was humming the new song Zander and I wrote, and Zander had his arm over my shoulders playing with the remote. It was the 2 weeks before sophomore year started and I finished everything I wanted to do. The only thing was my cousin couldn't visit this year. Then, Maroon 5's Payphone started blasting through my phone. I excitedly picked up my phone and hit call. Nelson, Kevin, and Zander all stopped what they were doing and listened. They loved her as much as I did.

"I'm so sorry," she yelled the second I picked up.

"You better be! Do you know how bored I've been? I hate you so much right now," I told her, putting my phone on speaker.

"Come on, you know you don't. Anyway, your going to love the next thing I'm going to tell you," she said.

"What," I growled angrily.

"My parents said that they don't have enough money to send me back to my school, so I compromised. Do you still have that extra bedroom at your house?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I questioned her.

"Well, my friend can't afford it either so we could go to Brewster with you." she told me.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll talk to my mom about it," I squealed, so unlike me.

"Aunty Liz already said yes," she bragged. "All you have to do pick us up."

"Ok, gotta go. By the way, you were on speaker," I said and hung up. Zander, Nelson, and Kevin were grinning widely. Kacey just looked confused.

"Who was that," she demanded. I ignored her and faced Zander.

"Drive me?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and picked up my bass. "Let's practice." We got in position and started our new song, missing piece.

(AN BEAR WITH ME I WROTE THIS!)

I'm looking around

I'm looking for you!

I-I-I- don't know what to do.

'Cause your my missing piece.

We fit perfectly together.

Like two pea's in pod.

Or

Two pieces of a puzzle.

With out you i'm incomplete.

With out you!

I'm alone,

I'm one

And I'm missing you!

Kacey sang the song perfectly. She was out of breath and grinning widely.

"That was amazing! I love the song, Zander and Stevie!" Kacey exclaimed. I smiled and checked my phone. Dang it! It was 6 and I was late for dinner.

"Zander, can you drive me home right now," I asked him pleadingly. He grabbed his stuff and headed to the car with me behind him.

"Don't forget, movie night at my place!" Kacey yelled to us, He put on the radio and Maroon 5's Payphone came on. I raised the volume and sang along with them.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

No, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

Youve wasted my life

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a pay phone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of it

One more stinckin' love song I'll be sick

You turn your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But you just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the Sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

And all those fairytales are full of it

One more stinkin' love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

And all those fairytales are full of it

One more stinkin' love song I'll be sick

I'm at a payphone!

By that time we were at my house. I turned toward Zander to find him looking at me. I smirked and gave him a wave. As I was walking up my driveway, he called me back

"Hey, Steviekins! What time do I pick you up for movie night," he yelled. I turned and called back to him.

"In a half-hour." he nodded and pulled out in his red truck. I ran up the driveway and burst through the door. I went in the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza and headed to my room. I threw my bag on my desk and took my duffle bag out of the closet. I put in my pjs, toothbrush, hairbrush, and a set of clothes for tommorow. I took some sweats and went to take a shower. I found out that Will was using the shower.

"Hurry up! Zander's picking me up in..15 minutes," I yelled through the door. He took another 5 minutes and I ran in the second he left. I took a 5 minute shower and attempted to dry my hair. It wouldn't work, so I put my soaking wet hair in a ponytail. I sprinted to my room and put my movies I put aside this morning, into my duffle bag. It was the letter H this week so I had ALL the Harry Potter movies, Hairspray, and the Hunger Games. Kacey had the rest of the movies. I slid down th banister anf made it to the door as Zander pulled up my driveway. I hopped in and we went to Kacey's house. It was peaceful and quiet in the car until the worst bubblegum pop song in the world came on. California Girls

(AN:No offense to anyone who loves that song, but it IS a bubblegum pop song.)

I groaned and went to change the station before I died of bubblegum pop when we pulled up to Kacey's mansion.

**_Hey guys! I just adopted this story from Shaded butterfly! This story was her's!_**

**_so i do NOT own this plot line or the characters! I hope you guys enjoy the story! _**

**_disclaimer: i do not own the plot line, OC bambi, or how to rock _**

**_Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Stevie's POV

Zander hopped out and opened my door.

"Madam, may I have the honor of escorting you to the door," he said in a british accent.

"Of course, kind sir," I replied in a terrible british accent. We laughed and joked about my terrible british accent when Kacey opened the door.

"Finally! Nelson and Kevin have been here for 10 minutes! Where were you and why is Stevie's hair wet," she exclaimed.

"Well my brothe-you know what, never mind," I say and Kacey pushes us down the stairs. Kacey's basement was huge. It had 2 bathrooms and a kitchen. Let's not forget the huge entertainment center. I put my stuff on the couch and sat down an a large purple bean bag chair. Zander laid down and I got an idea. I took my pjs and changed in Kacey's bathroom. They were a light indigo tank-top and short-shorts. I also put on my panda slippers and left the bathroom. Zander had changed into blur plaid pajama bottoms and a Gravity 5 shirt. I laughed silently and looked at Kacey. She was in pink tank-top and short shorts with black stars on them. She was also wearing fluffy pink flip-flop slippers*. Nelson and Kevin were wearing Furious Pigeons pajamas. Nelson's were green and Kevin's were red. I laid down in front of Zander and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Juii had the movies organized alphbeticaly so she went to the H section. Then the doorbell rang. Kacey got up warily and went to answer the door. We heard Kacey gasp and the rest of the conversation from down here.

"What happened," Kacey asked the person.

"Ok," Kacey's voice came again. The other one must have said it quietly. Kacey's footsteps got louder and when we could see her, she had a murderous look on her face.

"Movie night is now murder planning night," she had a cold, hard voice.

"Why," Kevin asked the question that was running through our heads. Kacey looked up the stairs and nodded. We could hear light footsteps and then I could see who she was talking to. Grace King was standing in front of us with tears streaking down her face

"What happened," I asked and grabbed tissues to wipe off her running masscara. She took them gratefully and opened her mouth.

"Well," she began.

*Flashback*

The Perfs were having our weekly slumber party. We were at Molly's house, as usual. We just finished our mani pedis and Molly pulled out a hot pink notebook.

"Ok, this will be something we do every week from now on. This notebook will be our plan to ruin Loser 5. It will also be a plan for me to get Zander away from Loserberry's ugly, non-manicured hands," Molly laughed. I didn't like it. Molly was trying to ruin Gravity 5 just to date Zander. So I spoke up.

"Why don't you just ask him out," I suggested. She glared at me and I quieted down.

"Because, he's in to deep with Loser 5. He'll turn me down because I hate Loser 5. If I break up Loser 5, then he won't know what to do and I'll swoop in to grab him." she explained as if I didn't have a brain. I'm actually really smart, but I have to act dumb, according to Molly, so I can have any guy I want.

"But why don't we stop this fued. Make up with Kacey and then ask Zander," I told her. She was fuming by that time.

"One more word, Grace and you'll be just as much of a loser as Kacey Simon is," she threatened.

"I'm right though and Kacey is not a loser!" I protested.

"Take your stuff Grace and leave," Molly snapped. I packed everything I had brought for the last of the 2 weeks since my parents were on a buisness trip. I put it all in my 2 red duffel bags and took my car keys off her vanity. I ran down the stairs. As I did that, Molly yelled to me.

"BTW! You are SO not a Perf anymore!" I put all my stuff in my car. I drove to my house when I realized that my keys were IN the house and I just lost my BFFL. I cried and drove blindly. When I parked, I was here. I sat in my car and looked up at your house. I didn't think you would listen to my story. I cried even harder thinking maybe I was confused thinking Molly was my BFFL when you were the one who was nice to me and cared about what I said. So, with the little confidence that gave me, I got out, locked my car, and started up the driveway.

*End of Flashback*

"We're killing her," I said after Grace finished.

"You can't kill her! Just injure her," Grace said smiling. I grinned at her. Then I saw what she was wearing. Not something I thought a former Perf would wear. It was grey short shorts and a green tank-top. She also had on zebra print fuzzy flip-flop slippers with sequins in the straps*. She was smling widely and she had a glint in her eyes. I like this new Grace. She seemed really cool.

"You can hang with us. And you can stay with me until your parents come back," Kacey told her. Her grin got wider and her faced look as if it were going to plit open. I had a brilliant idea.

"Guys, she could be a part of the band. Like the manager. You up for it," I asked her.

"Let me think, yes!" she almost squealed, but I put a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, can we have movie night though, I'm bored and hungry," Kevin complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Your always hungry. Go make us some popcorn while I choose a movie," Kacey ordered him. He did as he was told with an umistakable look of love at Kacey. I glanced at Grace.

"Weird," we both said and glanced at Kevin then Kacey. That was when Zander pulled me onto the couch. Grace took the purple bean bag chair and moved it next to Nelson's green bean bag chair. Nelson blushed crimson red when he saw her doing that. Kacey apparently put in Hairspray and when it started she sat on the loveseat with Kevin who looked like he was on cloud nine. I laughed and snuggled further into Zander's warm chest. It felt perfect against my back, like we were made for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own any thing! **

Chap. 3

Stevie's POV

I woke up at 9, early for a Saturday. I noted that only the boys were asleep and that the girls were nowhere to be seen. Then, I noticed Zander's arm was sercurely wrapped around my tiny waist. I blushed bright red. It's just friendly...right? I shook my head and got ready for the day. I had on a black tank-top with the batman symbol on my right shoulder. I had super short jean shorts and black sandals. I put on a black and white stripped bracelet, my black triangle earrings, and my 'S' necklace the boys got me for Chirstmas. I walked out of the bathroom and moved upstairs. I went to the kitchen where I found Grace and Kacey chatting.

"So I was like-Hey, Stevie," Kacey said.

"Hey. How are you, Grace?" I questioned the blonde. She smiled.

"Amazing! I feel like I'm finally free. I actually get to chose what I want to wear for once," we laughed at how strange that sounded.

"That's awesome. Now on to more important matters; What's for breakfast?" I asked. The nodded to the table which was filled with pancakes of every kind. We filled our plates and sat down at the bar. I took this time to see what they were wearing. Kacey was in a cream lace dress with a thin brown belt. She paired it with cream high heeled wedges and feather earrings. She had an expensive looking bracelet with a side-ways omega. She also had a cream, plain bracelet and her 'K' necklace the guys got her for Christmas. Grace was in a light green dress with a darker green layer at the bottom. It had a small bow before the skirt flared out. She had an antique emerald and gold bracelet on her wrist and green dangley earrings. She was wearing high heeled wedges and a gold necklace with a 'G' in the middle made of diamonds. She looked really pretty. It was the first time I saw her wearing something different than the Perf's. That was when we heard footsteps. The boys ran into the huge kitchen and stuffed their faces with pancakes. Kacey wrinkled her nose, Grace gaped, and I shook my head smiling.

"You guys make a mess, you clean it," Kacey said and looked at the clock.

"It's 9:05, Stevie when does your cousin's plane get in?" Kacey asked me. I replayed the text she sent me and widened my eyes.

"10. So we have 55 minutes to get to the airport," I annouced. The boys ran to different bathrooms when we yelled at them to get dressed. When they came back in, they looked good. Nelson had a green button up shirt with skinny jeans and a green hoddie. Kevin was in a light brown v-neck t-shirt with skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Zander, oh my god, was in a white v-neck with a grey vest over it and black skinny jeans. I almost died when I saw him. He is SO attractive. Wait, what?! I can't like him he's my best friend! Curse his charmimg smile and brown eyes that light up when-SNAP OUT OF IT, I yelled to myself.

"We're taking my car. It has 6 seats so we should fit." he said walking to the door. We all hurried after him. Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin sat in the back while Grace, me, and Zander sat in the front. It was usually an hour drive to the airport, but thanks to Zander's fast driving wee made it in 45 minutes. It took about 4 minutes to get inside the building, 3 minutes for us to get past security, and 1.5 minutes to make it to the landing strip. We took the last minute and a half to catch out breath and fixed anything that needed to be fixed. We stood in a pyramid. The guys first, Kacey and Grace next, and lastly me in the back. We waited about 30 seconds before I saw her. My cousin was a brunette with an elfin face and ears. She had a button nose and dark brown hair reached an inch above her butt. Her eyes were a dark brown that held more depth than most you would find. She was listening to her IPod when she caught sight of us. She jumped off the 3rd step and ran straight into Kevin's arms. She moved into Nelson as then Zander. It was funny because she was only about 4' 11, just like me. She waved to Kacey and Grace then hugged me. Her eyes were shining with excitement. After we got all of her 5 suitcases, we moved to the food court inside the airport and ordered coffee and Bambi's case, a muffin.

"Kacey, Grace meet Bambi. My cousin." They looked at her and then turned their confused gazes to me.

"Did you just call her Bambi?" Grace asked. I nodded and Kacey opened her mouth.

"Why?"

"Well, one day we were playing hide-and-seek in my backyard. Stevie said 'Come out, come out wherever you are' and stuff like that. So she meant to say 'You can't hide forever, Amby' since my real name is Amber, but she said 'You can't hide forever, Bambi' and I laughed so hard, I fell out of our tree-house." Bambi explained.

"And she didn't get a scratch," I added. We threw away our trash and headed to the parking lot. That was when it hit me.

"Zan, there are only 6 seats in your car and 7 of us," he groaned and opened his mouth, but Bambi beat him to it.

"I'll sit in Nelson's or Kevin's lap. Don't worry," she turned to Kevin and Nelson.

"You can sit on my lap," Kevin reassured her. Kacey's smile vanished and a frown took its place. Huh, interesting. Let's just say, Kacey was in a mood the entire time Bambi was on Kevin's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Stevie's POV

When we made it to Kacey's house, her parents had already left. We got out and Kacey seemed to cling to Kevin. I saw that Bambi was having a hard time not smirking. I took this time to glance at what she wore. It was a black crop top with the word 'Geek' on it and a plain black tank-top under it. On her feet were white gladiator sandals and she had white short shorts. The only jewelery she wore was her silver stud earrings. She came to my side and pulled me into the basement, following Zander and the others.

"So, how do you know Kev-the guys?" Kacey questioned, a bit of jealousy shining through. Bambi noticed and laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't like ANYONE in this room, more than sibling love. Um, and how I know them is pretty embarrassing." It was pretty embarrassing, but Zander apparently didn't think so.

"You're still embarrassed about that! No way!" he said in disbelief.

"What," Grace seemed very anxious to hear the story.

"So-" Kevin started, but was cut off as Bambi groaned in horror.

"Anyway, Stevie was always leaving practices early and we followed her one day. Her mom let us inside the house. All of her brothers and her dad were in the living room watching baseball. Her dad automatically told us she was in her room, so we went to her room. Apparently, she was in the shower and Bambi just finished taking a shower. Bambi was about to take her towel off to put on her clothes when we opened the door. She screamed and wrapped the towel tighter around her. Stevie then walked in, saw us and waved. She pushed Bambi and her clothes in the bathroom and explained everything." nelson finished and the girls were ROFLing while Bambi was blushing.

"Well, can we go to the band room," Grace asked. We piled into Kacey and Zander's cars and took off. That's when disaster struck. Molly's car was in the parking lot when we pulled around back.

"I'll deal with her," Grace said and got out. With only a glance at Kacey, we both followed her. Bambi trailed behind and stood behind Grace while we stood next to her. The guys ran to get behind us.

"What-Nevermind." Zander started then saw Molly standing in front of the door to the band room. Then, the she-devil spoke.

"Well, well, well. I can't say I'm surprised. You guys do have a bit of habit of picking up trash." It took Zander, Bambi, Nelson, and Kevin to retrain us girls from murdering her on the spot. She continued like she didn't notice.

"I see you've roped in a potential Perf. Come here," she called to Bambi. She stepped up with a sadistic smile on her face. Molly was taken back at her appearance.

"I didn't expect this outfit. None of the less, I can fix it. Come with me." Molly reached out her manicured hand only to be met with a perplexed look from Bambi.

"You think I'm Perf potential and would leave my friends to join you plastic Barbie dolls? Well, news flash. I can't stand you. Even your existence gives me a headache, so be the good little Barbie doll you are, and go stand over there," she pointed to Molly's car and turned on her heel. She marched to a dumbstruck Kacey and Grace, took their hands and dragged them to the band room. Molly seemed to come back to reality and screamed in outrage. She stomped her foot and marched to her car, tripping over a tree root on the way. I chuckled and followed Bambi to the band room. They were talking about a trip to the mall later and giving each other makeovers. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"Rehearsal," Kacey got in front of the microphone. The boys ran in and took their positions. Grace took out a light green notebook and a green feather pen. Bambi curled up into a ball to sleep and put earphones in. We rehearsed Only You Can Be You, Last 1 Standing, Move With The Crowd, War On The Dance Floor, How You Do It, Lady, Crazy, All About Tonight, and Just Do Me and Grace took notes on everything.

"It's really good! And I think I know a place that you can perform." Grace annouced and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Peggy! You know that favor you owe me? I've decided what I want it to be. Can my band perform at the resturant?...I'm the manager...K, thanks! I'll send the details later. Bye!" Grace hung up and smiled at us. I laughed and Bambi woke up.

"Shut up! I was just about to get the Golden Snitch and win the Quidditch game for Ravenclaw! Or was it Gryffindor? No, it was Ravenclaw," she pouted. I laughed at her antics and Zander looked confused.

"What's Quidditch. Wait, on second thought, I don't want to know," he said and plucked the strings on his guitar. I looked at the time and saw it was 12:30.

"Let's go get lunch." I picked up my stuff and followed Grace to Kacey's car. We were about 5 meters away from the school when Kacey turned down the radio.

"So, Stevie. Anything you want to tell us?" she drawled it out.

"No, why?" I asked curiously. Bambi groaned out loud.

"For the love of Merlin! We know you like Zander!" she exclaimed giddily.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." I said, confused. He was my best friend, it was kinda implied. Grace made a looked at me incredulously.

"We mean like like him. Like in boyfriend and girlfriend like," she told me like I was clueless, which I was. My cheeks burned and they started squealing like school girls while I tried to deny it.

"I knew it! I knew it! I. Knew. It!" Bambi sang giggling. I smacked her arm.

"I DON'T LIKE ZANDER!" I screeched, but they kept laughing. I put my head on the window and groaned. I don't like Zander. Or his smile, or his eyes, or his lips that look so soft I just want to kiss them. Wait, huh? No, no. I don't like him. Do I?

** There you guys go please review and tell me what you think i onow people are reading this right now! Im just kidding keep going to chapters in one! **

Chap. 5

Bambi's POV

It's so obvious! I can't believe she lied to me! She likes Zander and I'm going to get them to fall in love even if it kills me! We arrived at the mall and I took off. They were shocked and then took off after me. I ran into Gucci and looked around. I found a light blue, floor length pleated silk georgette gown and almost died of happiness. This would look amazing on Sky! I tried to find the one I saw online. I ended up finding a light pink àpropos concept store dress and bought the blue dress instead. Kacey ran into Gucci and ripped the pink dress out of my hand.

"Thanks...for...holding...this," she gasped and bought the dress. I walked out and met up with Stevie outside the store. She rolled her eyes when she saw the bag and I spotted Vintage Treasures. I took Stevie's arm and dragged her to the boutique. I found the cutest black-and-white dress for only 10 bucks!

We shopped for three and a half hours, with the boys as our bag holders, until Kevin's stomach growled loudly. We went to the food court so he didn't collapse on the ground. I only got a salad and a water. I ate quietly while they talked about upcoming gigs. I finished before anyone and threw away my stuff. I felt that growing sense of doubt, like something bad was going to happen. Which it will, since whenever I get that felling something bad happens, somewhere in the world. I shook my head and stood up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to JC Penney. I promised a friend that I would send her a cute outfit. Don't wait up," they all nodded and continued talking as I walked across the mall. It took two hours, but finally I bought her a blue, Ralph Lauren sleeveless ikat tunic. I also got her blue timeless bow trim textured ballerina flats and a black Chanel vintage quilt bag. I paid for it and, man did she just get spoiled by her BFFE. I got a text from Stevie to meet them at the movie theater, which was a 5 minute walk from the mall and leave the bags in Kacey's car, which the driver's side should be unlocked. I took my bags and heaved them to Kacey's car. It was unlocked so I dumped all of my bags in the back and locked the door. I started heading east and kicked it up to a run. I slowed down by an alley and stopped to catch my breath.

*WARNING: NEXT SCENE IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN*

An arm wrapped around my waist and I froze. I could feel several eyes watching me, staring at my body, lustfuly no doubt. I was paralyzed with fear. This wasn't happening.

"Ain't she a beauty?" I was swung around and I could just make out four figures. It was easy to tell they were drunk. They couldn't stand straight and their words slurred together into ineligible sentences. It was still an unfair fight, even if they were drunk. It's one, me, to five, the four in front of me and the one holding me still. I stiffened when each of the four stepped up and stroked my hair, which I stupidly left in a pony-tail after my flight.

"It's hard to tell with all those clothes on her pretty little body. Take 'em off," they were badly slurred together, but I could just make out the words before they attacked me. I fought back, but one held my arms still, giving free access to my body for the others. I was screaming and crying, but it was no use. I was about to give in when someone ran into the alley. He saw me restrained and punched the first guy in the head. He continued fighting them all until it was just us.

"Are you okay," he asked me as he helped me up. I looked up to answer, but was granted speechless. He was gorgeous. He had wind-swept, raven black hair and shocking emerald-green eyes. He was muscular, but lean. It was odd combination that makes most people look awkward, but it suited him flawlessly. I, then noticed his arms were around my waist and blushed a deep red.

"I'm better than I would've been if you didn't come. Thank you for that anyway," I told him, taking a step back. I could see a faint shade of pink arise on his cheeks when he saw our position. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Your welcome and my names Cole Andrews," he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shook it and replied.

"Amber Rosenberg, but you can call me Bambi," he looked puzzled, but shook his head.

"So what are you doing, walking at 6PM?" he asked curiously.

"I'm meeting my friends at the movie theater," I said in panic and almost sprinted to the theater. He took my hand and I stopped.

"I'm going there to. Want to ride with me," he motioned to a red BMW on the street. I nodded and walked with him to his car. We got in and rode silently for 1 nano second. He started to fire questions and I answered most of them honestly and vise versa. By the time we got to the movies, we were arguing about Harry Potter.

"I'm just saying, what if he did wake up and it was all a dream. His parents are still alive and he's happy with his life." He was attempting to find ways that Harry Potter should have ended.

"That's just as bad as your theory that he created a fake reality for him in his cupboard under the stairs. Just don't talk to me right now," How dare he! I would be sobbing for 7 years, one for each book. That's when Stevie and the guys ran out of the theater with worried expressions.

"Thank Merlin! You're okay," I was pulled into a group hug and Cole was standing against his car, laughing. I fought my way out and walked up to him. He was about to say something when his friends called him over.

"See you around Bambi," he said and kissed my forehead. I was on Cloud Nine until a squeal broke my trance. The girls were shaking and Stevie was grinning widely.

"Don't even," I said as she opened her mouth. She pouted and I walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was no doubt glowing. I put my hand to my cheek and sighed dreamily. I could get used to this feeling.

**okay guys will you please review and tell me what you ti k if i don't get ten reviews i'm not going to update but if i do get ten reviews... Hello next chapter! So review**


End file.
